Snag Them All
by Darkness's Blade
Summary: Wes is team Snagem's top pokemon snagger and the leader's right hand man, people would kill to be in position but what if he wants redemption for what's he done. He may get the chance in the form of a girl named Rui. Please read Word count is messed up
1. Chapter 1

In a building in the desert with several people on the ground injured, there were 5 people still standing 3 wore red vests and some black jeans. They also had their head bald and had some type of hearing device in both ears; the other two had a much different wardrobe. One was an officer with a standard uniform while the other was a guy who had a blue coat, dark jeans a pair of metal tinted sunglasses and there seemed to be some weird contraption on his left arm. The officer pulled out a poke ball and threw it into the air out came a Machoke.

"Wes that's the target we've been sent to snag, get to it before more officers join us!" One of the weird dressed grunts said. The blue coated individual ignored them and pulled out two poke balls then threw them. Out came two Eevee evolved versions: Espeon and Umbreon ready to fulfill their trainer's wishes.

"Machoke use brick brake on Umbreon and keep an eye on Espeon if any attacks come your way dodge them!" The officer commanded. The Machoke complied then raced towards Umbreon at top speed, Neither Umbreon or Espeon got into a fighting stance.

When Machoke was about to smash Umbreon its fist stopped a centimeter away from Umbreon's face. The officer looked shocked and turned to see Espeon eyes glowing, he turned back around when he heard Machoke's howl of pain. Machoke was being pelted with secret power and the confusion doubled the pain by amplifying its pain receptors. Finally Umbreon bit into Machoke's neck cutting its air supply, it couldn't do anything to pry the Umbreon off because the confusion disabled its body.

After Machoke's useless struggling ceased and it was resigned to suffocating, but then Umbreon let go letting Machoke breath again. The officer then saw the trainer Wes putting his left hand over his left chest and pulling out a poke ball. Wes then threw it towards the Machoke, the poke ball then opened and a giant hand flew from it grabbed Machoke then pulled it in. The Machoke thrashed around in the poke ball until it realized it was usually draining its energy.

When the ball stopped moving went to retrieve it but the officer tried to grab him, however he was faster and dodged the lunge. While the officer was over extended Wes buried his knee into his chest then slammed both fist into the back off its neck knocking him unconscious. Wes then picked up the poke ball and threw it towards one of the grunts who were grinning with sick satisfaction.

"Good job Wes now give us the Snag Machine and you're free to roam around until the boss calls you for another assignment." The grunt said.

"What did this officer do anyway to get his Pokémon on my snag quota, not that I care." Wes finally spoke.

"Well this team had an assignment in a different region where they would sent missiles to blow up a town from here, but this guy warned the town in advance and got the team arrested." The grunt said.

Wes didn't say anything; he gave them the Snag Machine on his arm, hopped on his motorcycle with his Pokémon and took off.

In Pyrite town there was a girl with red hair wearing a blue jacket with pink lines, a purple strap sleeveless shirt and a white skirt. She was roaming around the dangerous town aimlessly until she heard a roar of cheers deeper in town. She ran deeper in town then she found a crowd of people watching a Pokémon battle, there was a Makuhita and a Duskull fighting a Swallow and a Mudkip. The Mudkip released a water gun attack on Duskull but it was knocked aside by Makuhita who ran towards the trainer and rammed into him with its shoulder.

The trainer fell to the floor in pain; his Swallow was immediately by his side trying to comfort its master. The other trainer laughed and the girl turned to see a Rider type with a hat green hair and sunglasses.

"You seriously thought that you could beat me with your weak Pokémon against my ultimate one, you had a better chance of fighting a Suicune with a Torchick! Now that you have been informed I think its time to finish this battle, Makuhita use Shadow Rush on Swallow and Duskull use Lick on Mudkip!" The Rider roared

Duskull got behind Mudkip and Licked it resulting in a knockout since it took a devastating Shadow Rush from Makuhita. Makuhita charged at Swallow even though it was next to its trainer with its fist raised, the trainer told Swallow to move but it disobeyed those orders. If Swallow moved then its trainer would be crush, so it braced itself for impact, the trainer eyes widen at the determination. The Makuhita kept running at the Swallow until it launched its fist, Swallow closed its eyes and waited for the impact but all it heard was a pained gasp. When it opened its eyes its trainer had an arm lying in an unnatural position and it was starting to turn purple indicating his arm was broken.

The Rider laughed at the pitiful sight then snapped his fingers, the Makuhita knew what that meant and continued its attack on the Swallow knocking it out. The crowd grew quiet at the display of brutality and that seemed to aggravate the Rider.

"What, whose next, come on and get your ass kicked by the ultimate Pokémon!" The Rider yelled.

"Trudly calm down you proved you're the strongest Pokémon trainer here come on we need to finish the assignment we were charged with." This Rider with blonde hair said.

"Folly you take the fun out of everything but you're right let's go." Trudly sighed and walked away with Folly behind him.

The girl watched the whole battle on the ground because a wave of intense pain hit her head. She saw a purple aura around the Makuhita and watched it intensify when Trudly used Shadow Rush. Her curiosity got the better of her and she ran after them to find out what that was, she found them about to get into their truck at the entrance of town. She yelled at them to wait as she ran towards them, when she got to them she fell to her knees to catch her breath.

"What do you want?" Trudly asked irritated at this girl who stopped them and at Folly who told him they needed to go.

"Now Trudly be nice, this attractive young woman probably needs help with something. So what do you need but keep in mind we're in a hurry." Folly said

"Um what's wrong with that Makuhita?" She asked bluntly

"There ain't nothin wrong with my Makuhita!" Trudly yelled feeling insulted.

"Yes there is there's a purple aura around it and it's more violent than other Pokémon it even attacks people!" The girl shouted back

The two Riders froze at her words, purple aura and more violent, she must be her! Their objective was right in front of them, they were ordered to bring a girl who could see purple mist around Pokémon. Trudly and Folly then smiled in a devious way that sent fear down the girl's spine.

"So you can see purple mist around Makuhita, you know I heard about that condition I think you can also feel emotions around you. Doesn't that hurt, maybe we can help but you'll have to come with us if you want the pain to go away." Folly said.

"T-thank you for the offer but I'll pass I think I'll be going now I have somewhere to be to, thanks for the offer." The girl said as she turned around and walked away.

Trudly shook his head and called Spinarak out, surprising the girl and making her turn around. The Spinarak used string shot and covered the girl's arms, legs and mouth with string. She fell to the ground and struggled to get the material off her; she stopped when Folly crouched down and rubbed her cheek with his hand.

"Sorry little lady that stuffs not coming off for a while it'll melt on its own but you're coming with us." He said while smiling at her fear filled face that started streaming down tears.

A few minutes later the girl found her arms tied behind her back with rope clawing at her wrists, her ankles had the same problem. In her mouth was a ball of cloth restricting her vocal actions and a second piece of cloth to keep the first one in her mouth. She was also in a bag she thought from the limited air and the material around her captive body kept the world from seeing her distressed body.


	2. Chapter 2

Team Snagem's boss Gonzap was pleased his right hand man, his right arm, his prodigy, and his son Wes had delivered him another Pokémon. Not just any Pokémon this was his 1000th snagged Pokémon, Gonzap knew he picked up a golden egg from that mediocre excuse of a town. Wes was probably 6 when his town was burned down by Team Snagem; he was an orphan when Gonzap found him. The kid had two eevees and he was beating everyone who challenged him like he was a master.

Gonzap ordered the town to be burned down to cover their tracks after they raided the town for some equipment a local scientist had. Surprisingly during the raid a single child was able to take out 10 team Snagem members in a series of Pokémon battles. The grunts tried to take him into by force but the kid would just order his eevees to attack all who Tried getting close. Gonzap remembered when he first laid eyes on Wes the kid had torn blue shirt brown shorts with no shoes. His hair was dusty blonde and looked like a wet dog's fur when you scratch it the wrong way. His body was a mess but his eyes; they contained a bright fire of determination. Gonzap was intrigued by the child so he walked towards him only to have two Eevees use tackle on him. He not being a lesser man just let the attack impact his body but he kept walking until the child's head was a foot away from his knees.

The child refused to back away from the man but he still was wrecked with fear. "So your the problem an orphan with two Eevees my men must be incompetent if they can't handle you. Or is it something else, maybe the reason why they couldn't take care of you was maybe you're just a prodigy. How about we make a deal if you win I'll give you anything you want if I win you'll burn with this pathetic pile of rubble." Gonzap laughed.

"I have nothing to lose I accept." Wes said as he watched Gonzap take out a Ryhorn and Bagon. "Eevees use a double bite on Ryhorn then quick attack on Bagon." The two Pokémon followed their master's orders and bit into the Ryhorn's sides making it roar, they then jumped off it and slammed into Bagon's stomach and back.

"Cute Ryhorn use take down and Bagon use head butt." Gonzap laughed. Ryhorn pushed off the ground as Bagon did the same and rushed towards the two Eevees who just seemed to stand still.

"Eevees run towards Bagon and Ryhorn!" Wes commanded surprising Gonzap. The Eevees did what they were told and sprinted towards their opponents at full speed. The two Pokémon teams were a mere foot away before Gonzap saw Wes smirk.

Gonzap was brought out of his memories when he felt an explosion broke through the halls of his base. He quickly stood up and looked towards a monitor which showed the whole base's status. The research and development section was the are that the explosion effected most, to others it seemed to be an experiment gone wrong but Gonzap knew the explosion came from OUTSIDE. His eyes widened when a security camera caught Wes walking in with his metal shades down and placed a hand on the Snag machine then smiled.

"All members head to the front of the base now and cut off Wes!" Gonzap roared knowing what Wes was planning to do. The grunts all sprinted from their stations and headed outside as for Gonzap he, in blind fury, ran over anyone who got in his path to get outside.

Wes ran out with the Snag Machine under his left arm while he carried a strange object over his right shoulder. On his left side Umbreon had a sack in its mouth while on his bike in the side car  
Espeon was waiting patiently. Wes looked over his shoulder and saw Team Snagem and Gonzap himself sprinting towards them. He jumped into his bike and started it up before he drove off he turned around then gave them is best smile before pressing a button on a detonator in hiss sidecar. The base exploded in flames throwing all of Team Snagem to the ground from the force, Gonzap then looked up to see Wes pointing the object that was on his right shoulder that turned out to be some rocket launcher aimed at him.

"I should have killed you long ago when we first found you." Gonzap growled

"You should've" Wes said simply as he aimed the rocket launcher in the sky and they watched as it gave off a round of fire works that illuminated the bright desert sky. Wes then put the launcher away and turned to look at Gonzap who had a shocked look on his face. "I'm not like you." Wes stated as he drove off.

A few hours later he arrived at an outskirts building, he hopped of his bike and turned to Umbreon who still had the sack with him. Wes opened the sack to be greeted with stacks of money that were rolled up in little bundles; he took a few out and put it in his wallet then walked towards the entrance. In front of the building was a truck that had another sack in the back but this one was much bigger and seemed to be squirming. Wes' curiosity got the better of him as he walked towards the sack only to be yelled at by two riders that seemed to have eaten in the stand.

"Hey you are you trying to steal are stuff if you are we'll beat the worthless stealing shit out of you!" The one with green hair said.

Wes knew them from Team Snagem even though they never met him; he saw them take part in tasks such as interrogation, beatings, and kidnappings. "Why would I steal garbage from trash like you?" Wes shot back. This seemed to infuriate the two riders as they advanced on to Wes.

"Whoa Whoa you three need to stop what you're doing we don't want any trouble my friend here was just admiring your truck. When you accused him of being a thief he got defensive that's all lets calm down and go our separate ways hmm." A voice from the doorway said. The three trainers turned around to see a guy with pink hair wearing a brown desert jacket with blue jeans standing there with his hands up in a calming gesture.

"Hey you, pinky mind your own business." The rider shot back.

"Trudly calm down we don't have time for this remember we need to finish our other tasks remember?" Folly said. Trudly scoffed then turned around to board the truck and waited for Folly to do the same, they then drove off.

"Thanks for that but you didn't have to do that I could have taken them." Wes said.

"Well don't thank me yet since I saved your that butt of yours you have to battle me." The rider said. Wes looked like he was considering it for a moment then nodded his head. "That's the spirit come out Zigzagoons! By the way names Willie." Willie said as the two Pokémon took the field as Wes whistled Espeon and Umbreon over.

**Hi since I have a vacation I shall update ALL my stories I may have made promises but not keep them but this time I mean it please read and review my stories and tell your friends to do the same. The more reviews the better need to know how im doing. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Wes looked at the two Zigzagoons with some interest he thought that only he had two of the same Normal type Pokémon in Ore, but apparently he was wrong. Willy called across from him asking if he wanted the first move, Wes shook his head no that caused Willy's face to twist in an almost giddy expression. He ordered the first Zigzagoon to go in for a tail whip from the air, while signaling the second one went under it with a tackle. Wes watched as the two normal types with a dull interest, he's seen this attack before SO many times but he had it drilled into his brain to never underestimate the opponent. Almost giddy expression. He ordered the first Zigzagoon to go in for a tail whip from the air, while signaling the second one went under it with a tackle. Wes watched as the two normal types with a dull interest, he's seen this attack before SO many times but he had it drilled into his brain to never underestimate the opponent.

The two Zigzagoons focused their attack coordination on Espeon, since it could only attack on Pokémon at a time. However Umbreon had objections and rushed to assist its sister Pokémon with a bite attack while Espeon readied itself for the attacks to connect so it could use return to damage the Zigzagoon that Umbreon doesn't attack. The Zigzagoon in the air went in to attack which prompted Umbreon to charge that one while the other Zigzagoon followed behind.

When the Zigzagoon in the air was about to attack, Willie smiled and gave a special command. "Ok you two bait and switch maneuver!" As soon as those words were spoken the Zigzagoon in the air smashed its tail into the ground making a small dust cloud then used it as a spring to get away. Umbreon sprinted into the dust cloud and smashed into Espeon and to their misfortune the Zigzagoon on the ground smashed into the two Eevee evolutionaries.

Wes noted in his mind that Willie was better than other trainers, Umbreon and Espeon had been against tough opponents with different strategies but this guy pulled a simple trick to make them hurt themselves. Wes knew he was going to have to go on the offensive and not wait for him to attack. "Umbreon, Espeon, its time we showed him some of our techniques; Espeon, use helping hand while Umbreon you use faint attack." The two Pokémon carried out their trainer's wishes while the two Zigzagoons readied themselves for Umbreon's attack.

Umbreon dashed to a Zigzagoon about to ram into him but it planted a paw then pivoted and pushed off towards the other Zigzagoon. Espeon then sent an aura to Umbreon that bulked up its attack by amplifying its speed and power. Umbreon smashed into the Zigzagoon knocking it away as the other used pin missile, forcing Umbreon to jump in the air. However the Zigzagoon that was knocked down shot another pin missile that was impossible for Umbreon to dodge. When the attack was a few inches away from Umbreon they stopped then were redirected to the first Zigzagoon. Willie's eyes widened when he looked over to Espeon and saw its eyes glowing red, giving him the assumption it used its psychic abilities to strop their attacks.

"Well this was fun but its time to end it, Zigzagoons give them the Water Charge!" One Zigzagoon used surf to make a massive tidal wave rush at the two Eevee revolutionaries while the other used thunder to imprison them in a tomb of electricity that was about to be flooded. Wes looked on with awe he'd never seen this sort of attack from two Normal types but he knew that there was a way to counter any attack. He noticed the Zigzagoon surfing on the wave to lead it to attack his Pokémon and at that moment he had an idea. "Umbreon charge that Zigzagoon on the tidal wave with bite while Espeon you give support him using helping hand. After that Espeon use psychic to get Umbreon close enough to attack."

Umbreon raced towards the incoming tidal wave with its fangs bared while Espeon sent the aura of helping hand to increase its power. Afterwards Espeon used psychic to lift Umbreon off the ground then threw him at top speed towards the Zigzagoon. Umbreon reached the tiny raccoon Pokémon then used bite to grapple it and slam it into the ground knocking it out. The other Zigzagoon was about to redirect the thunder and aim it towards Umbreon but Espeon was able to redirect them back at the Zigzagoon with double the power with psychic. The attack hit head on as the raccoon Pokémon was charred and unconscious making Wes the victor.

"Aww man we lost, but on the positive note that was awesome; let me buy you some lunch as a reward for beating me. But before that can I get your name?" Willie said with a smile after he returned his Zigzagoons into their poke balls. "The name is Wes and can these two little guys get some too they are the ones who did the work?" Wes said as he gave a smile. Willie nodded his head as the two walked into the Outskirts restaurant and had a meal together. Inside Willie and Wes were eating some pancakes and eggs while Wes's two Pokémon were eating some poke food. "So tell me you didn't go up to that truck to steal something did you, there was something special about that sack." Wes lifted only his eyes while he kept his head angled to his food. "When those two riders were in here I heard them talking about them getting a job done in Pyrite town and how easy it was to find a girl." Willie smiled when Wes stopped eating and lifted his head up with an expressionless face.

"Are you hinting at something or what?" Willie smile turned into a sly one. "Also heard that they were going to Phenac town a couple of miles west of here. It'd be a real tragedy if it turned out they kidnapped a girl and here we are talking about it instead of doing something about it."

I KNEW there was something about that sack that was weird.

Those two were always sent on kidnapping assignments.

I turned my back on Team Snagem and this girl might end up like me

I have to get to Phenac town.

"West right?" Wes said as he got up and whistled his Pokémon to come on. "Yep it a city of water, you can't miss it hero." Willie teased. "I'm no hero." Wes said with a hint of regret as he placed a roll of money on the table and left with his two Pokémon. "Hmm well when guys go to save damsels in distress their usually heroes, but hey that's his problem if he doesn't believe in himself. On a more important note he left me some extra food and a roll of cash, that guy's my new best friend." Willie said with a smile as he ate Wes's leftovers and money then went outside to play his harmonica, secretly hoping Wes could save that girl.

**READ THE BOTTOM******

**Well new update trying to get to all my stories next one will hopefully be Deathlike. Please read and review then check out some stories on my profile. If you're a sucker for romance hinted in adventure mixed with painful emotions and legendary enemies like me then I recommend looking into my other stories.**


End file.
